


Dress

by Ogawasan



Category: Acid Android, Hyde (Musician) RPF, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Porque siempre hay una primera vez..."¡Maldita sea la hora en que decidí mostrar mis piernas en público!"





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic esta inspirado en el revelador atuendo de Yukihiro en su última presentación de Acid Android en Kawasaki que se llevo acabo el 22 de julio del año pasado.
> 
> Si tienen problemas en recordar dicho atuendo, visiten este link para refrescar su memoria:  
https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/image/176773095986

**Jueves 26 de julio de 2018**

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Tenía al menos un centenar de mensajes y comentarios extraños en todas mis redes sociales, mensajes cuya temática se centraba en una sola cosa: mis piernas. 

_“… ¡Yukihiro-san nos dio una enorme sorpresa al mostrar sus piernas! ¡Kawaii!...”_

_“… No solo es un gran artista ¡sus piernas son fuertes y hermosas!...”_

_“… Ni el juego de luces, ni la música, ni la instalación de esa cúpula en el escenario, ni el baile de Yukihiro-san superaron la magnificencia de sus bellas piernas...”_

_“… ¡Ah! Yukihiro-san, quisiera recorrer sus piernas con mi lengua _ _para luego yo…”_

— ¿¡..Qué!?

Esto no lo veía venir.

No supe si sentirme halagado u horrorizado con cada mensaje que leía; pero lo cierto era, que todo esto me tenía completamente sorprendido.

La idea había llegado a mi cabeza de manera espontánea.

La imagen que había decidido reflejar para la temática del nuevo álbum de Acid Android tenía un toque elegante y andrógino, algo que no había intentado antes, ni siquiera en los viejos tiempos donde el maquillaje y ropas femeninas en hombres eran sinónimo de éxito. 

Y para sorpresa de todos, en la última presentación de Acid Android en Kawasaki, había decidido usar un atuendo oscuro y holgado que dejaba al descubierto parte de mis piernas, que junto con mi largo cabello, botas altas y el maquillaje, me hicieron lucir un poco femenino.

Demonios… había disfrutado tanto esa noche, había danzando al ritmo de la música sobre el escenario, cantando con gran energía, sintiendo la reverberación del sonido en cada fibra de mi ser.

Había sido una noche única.

Pero, al no analizar esta novedosa idea con calma, no tuve en consideración las consecuencias que esta tenaz decisión traería consigo.

Los mensajes de fanáticos (tanto de mujeres como de hombres) comenzaron a llegar por montones, felicitándome no solo por el espectacular show, sino también por mi atuendo, haciendo especial énfasis de lo hermosas que lucían mis piernas esa noche.

Mientras unos mensajes eran ingenuos y respetuosos, no faltaron algunas insinuaciones pervertidas, las cuales me apresure a eliminar.

Sin embargo, esto no quedaba ahí.

Cuatro días después, luego de que ese sitio web llamado _BARKS_ publicara un muy detallado artículo**(1)** sobre nuestra última presentación en el_ Club Citta_, mi teléfono no paro de sonar el resto del día.

En el inicio de unas muy merecidas vacaciones, me vi obligado a responder llamadas y mensajes de conocidos y amigos que solo deseaban expresar y compartir su conmoción de tan insólito suceso.

_“¿Qué necesidad había de enseñar al mundo tus piernas? _

_¡Tienes casi 50 años, Yukihiro! ¡Qué vergüenza!” _

Me había regañado mi padre en una de las llamadas. 

_“¿Qué sucede, Awaji-kun? ¿Ahora quieres copiarle a mi vocalista?”_

El mensaje del afamado guitarrista de Buck Tick, Imai Hisashi, fue uno de los primeros en aparecer en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

_“¡Oye esa gracia no te la conocía! _

_¡Ahora ya solo te falta usar un liguero para ofrecer un show erótico!”_

Mi ex-guitarrista Antz, tampoco tardo en burlarse de mí.

_“¡¡Send some nudes, please!! Jajajaja ¡En serio te luciste, Yukihiro!”_

Incluso mi viejo amigo Shin Murohime, con quien hace mucho no tenía contacto, dejo su granito de arena en toda esta locura.

_“Mmm Yuki, que lindas piernas... me gustaría conocerlas mejor ¡Picarón!”_

Y por supuesto, Ken no podía faltar en esta incomoda lista. Maldito Kitamura…

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Entrada la tarde, las llamadas para entrevistas e invitaciones a programas de televisión comenzaron a llegar. Por supuesto que decidí rechazarlas, pues deduje que solo harían preguntas incomodas sobre mi atuendo.

— ¡Ahh pero que día! — suspiré, dejándome caer pesadamente sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel en donde me hospedaba. Solo había holgazaneado durante el día, pero las llamadas y mensajes habían sido agobiantes.

Primera y última vez que hacía algo así.

Deje mi teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y me acurruqué sobre un costado de la cama. Mi vista entonces se centró en el enorme arreglo de flores que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. Flores de diferentes tipos y colores se amontonaban ostentosamente, dejando en claro que aquel era un costoso obsequio.

Suspiré, sintiendo una repentina melancolía.

Había recibido mensajes y llamadas de todo el mundo, menos de la única persona que más me interesaba.

_ Bueno, está en medio de un tour, es obvio que este muy ocupado..._ pensé_… aunque habría sido lindo recibir un mensaje suyo, aun si solo fuera para reírse de mi o algo…_

— ¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar tonterías! — me regañé —. Mejor le escribiré yo un mensaje…

_ “¡Buena suerte esta noche en Osaka! Esfuérzate mucho. _ _¡_ _Hazlos gritar de emoción!”_

Satisfecho con lo que había escrito, oprimí el botón de enviar. A continuación me levante de la cama, dispuesto a tomar una ducha para despejar mi mente.

*****

Después de pedir servicio a la habitación, me senté en la enorme cama mientras me cepillaba el cabello. Pero no contaba con que una segunda ola de mensajes burlones vendría a pisotear mi noche y mi cena.

Entre ellos de Ken, de nuevo…

_"Yuki en serio, me gustaría llevar a cenar a tus piernas. _ _¡Tú podrías venir con nosotros si quieres!"_

Esta vez respondí su mensaje con un enérgico:_ "¡Jódete, Kitamura!"_

_“¡Yuki-chan, eres terrible! ¡Solo alimentas más mi imaginación! _

_Y estoy segura de que a Kazu-chan le gusta esto”._

Mi compañera bajista de geek sleep sheep, Miyoko-chan (llamarla ‘_345’_ seguía pareciéndome extraño) se había ganado un honroso lugar entre todas las personas que gustaban de molestarme. ¡Y eso que era una chica! ¿No se suponía que las chicas eran tiernas y amables?

Y como si el mensaje de mi pequeña compañera fuera una especie de augurio extraño, recibí minutos después un mensaje de Kazuhiro, vocalista también de geek sleep sheep.

_"Yukihiro, te lo dije una vez y volveré a decírtelo: en serio me gustas. _ _Me habría encantado estar en ese live para ver tu actuación. _ _Avísame cuando vuelvas a Tokio, ansío verte...”_

Sentí escalofríos al leer la última frase.

A pesar de mis repetidas negativas a sus propuestas sentimentales durante el tiempo que trabamos juntos, Momo Kazuhiro se negaba a darse por vencido. Razón por la cual Miyoko-chan se divertía haciendo bromas sobre una supuesta relación entre nosotros, siendo un halago para Kazuhiro y algo incómodo para mí.

_Es un hecho, nadie me respeta_... pensé resignado.

_"¿Has visto cuantos fan arts _ _hay de ti en twitter? _ _¡Tu vestido fue todo un éxito! " _ **(2)**

No supe si tomar el mensaje de Yusuke, guitarrista de The Novembers, como una honesta adulación o como otra burla cruel.

Mientras me acomodaba en la cama para dormir, Tetsuya me escribió un divertido mensaje, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche.

_"De haber sabido de esas bellas piernas Yuki, _ _te habría forzado a usar algunos atuendos creativos _ _y habría disfrutado al doble mi tiempo con Laruku jajaja._

_Por cierto, espero que no tengas planes para este diciembre ¿nee?... "_

Era un hecho que detrás de ese rostro inocente e infantil, se escondía un ser pervertido, igual o peor que Ken.

_No sé cómo Ayana lo soporta…_

Y faltando solo 5 minutos para medianoche, justo cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormido, una última llamada entro a mi teléfono, el cual vibro violentamente sobre la mesa sacándome un susto.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz, demonios! — bufé molesto, alcanzando mi teléfono de mala gana. 

— ¿¡Diga!?

_ — Etto... ¿Yukihiro-san? Perdona ¿te desperté? Soy yo, Daigo..._

Daigo Yamaguchi, baterista de People in the Box, quien había aceptado gustoso de ser mi apoyo en el show de esa noche, era ahora el perturbador oficial de mi sueño.

— No te preocupes, el ruido del teléfono me asusto, es todo.

_ — ¡Ehh! ¡Lo siento mucho!_

— He dicho que no es nada. Dime ¿necesitas algo, Daigo?

_ — Pues yo... quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo a visitar el templo Daishi mañana..._

Solté una risita.

— ¿Y para eso me llamas a media noche? Pudiste preguntarme más temprano o incluso mañana mismo.

Mi amigo carraspeó ruidosamente del otro lado de la línea.

_— Es que yo... bueno yo... también quería decirte algo más, y no creo que pueda esperar a mañana..._

— ¿Sobre qué?

_ — Pues..._

El silencio incomodo que se formó después durante largos segundos me dio muy mala espina, sospechaba que esto también tenía que ver con mi atuendo y mis piernas.

— Daigo-kun... ¿sigues ahí? — el suspenso estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

_ — Yukihiro-san ¡me gustas!_

— ¿¡Cómo!? —su declaración me tomó por sorpresa.

Una muy incómoda sorpresa.

_ — Sé que esto es infantil y ridículo ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! —_ la justificación de mi amigo era desesperada —._Yukihiro-san espero no ser muy directo pero…ese día, en la última presentación de Acid Android, al verte sobre el escenario vestido con ese hermoso atuendo, me di cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti…_

Mis sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Maldita sea…

Con una silenciosa molestia, comencé a frotarme la sien, mientras Daigo seguía recitando su declaración amorosa. 

Ahora que lo recuerdo, en efecto, Daigo no dejaba de mirarme durante nuestra presentación, ni en los camerinos después, ni siquiera en la pequeñísima celebración que tuvimos ya entrada la noche. Y estos últimos días había estado pegado a mí, insistiendo en visitar lugares juntos, invitándome a comer y escuchando con suma atención cualquier cosa aburrida que saliera de mi boca. ¿Por qué rayos no me había dado cuenta?

_ — Yukihiro-san, me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos algo…_

— Espera, espera… ¿¡Qué!?

_— Perdona si soy groseramente franco pero, si tú quisieras…_

No hacía falta decir que yo no estaba interesado en Daigo de esa manera, era algo que simplemente no podía ser. Además... yo ya tenía a mi persona especial.

¡Diablos! otra incomoda declaración de amor que tendría que rechazar al día siguiente…

— Escucha Daigo, es algo tarde ¿Te parece si hablamos de esto mañana con más calma? — le interrumpí. Odiaba ser un maleducado, pero no tenía otra opción.

Un suspiro triste se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—_ Oh…Claro está bien..._ — respondió Daigo desanimado, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte —._ Perdona por interrumpir tus sueños, buenas noches Yukihiro-san…_

Sin siquiera despedirme, corté la llamada.

_ ¡Esto es tan ridículo!_ … Pensé con cansancio.

Todos estos días habían sido absurdos, como si hubieran salido de algún cursi manga_ yaoi_ ¡Y todo por un estúpido atuendo! No quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiera usado un _corsette_, del tipo de los que solía usar Toshiya, bajista de Dir en Grey; no solo me habría convertido en el hazmerreír de la nación, estaba seguro de me habrían secuestrado y obligado a casarme con mi raptor.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que acepte enseñar mis piernas en público! 

Mi vista volvió a centrarse en el enorme arreglo de flores que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación.

**Para:** ACID ANDROID

**DE**: HYDE

Era lo que rezaba la enorme tarjeta que coronaba la cima de aquel arreglo de flores**(3)** que Hyde había mandado desde Sendai cuatro días atrás, al ser la última presentación de Acid Android. Sugizo-san (el siempre amable Sugizo) también me había mandado uno; sin embargo el arreglo de Hyde lo había conservado solamente para mí, esforzándome en regarlo a diario y cuidarlo para mantenerlo todo el tiempo posible conmigo.

_"Suerte en tu última presentación, ojala estuviera ahí para animarte, Yuki. _

_Tengo tantas ganas de verte..."_

Me había escrito Hyde esa mañana, y yo sentía palpitar con gran intensidad mi corazón sintético de androide.   
Sin embargo, él no estaba ahí conmigo y el hecho de no haber recibido ni siquiera un mensaje suyo me desanimaba por completo.

Con gran resignación, coloqué mi teléfono sobre mesita de noche para envolverme después en las cobijas y seguir durmiendo.

_Dormir para olvidar..._

******

En medio se la noche, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. Mentiría si dijera que no me asuste terriblemente. Miré el reloj de mi teléfono con cierta dificultad.

01:49 am

¿¡Quién demonios podría estar tocando a esa hora!?

Decidí entonces ignorar el llamado a la puerta, convenciéndome de que se trataba de algún idiota que tocaba por error. Volví a acomodarme entre las cobijas.

Pero los golpes a mi puerta no cesaron.

_¡Esto es el colmo!_

Salté de la cama enfurecido, decidido a escupir maldiciones y recordatorios familiares a quien sea que estuviera molestando mi noche. 

Pero al abrir la puerta, me encontré con la persona más inesperada del mundo, enfundada en una larga gabardina negra, con un cubrebocas y enormes anteojos redondos que ocultaban su rostro.

— ¿¡Haido?!

— ¡Hola Yuki!

— ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? ¿Acaso no tenías una presentación?

— La tuve hace un par de horas, así que vine lo más rápido que pude. Tomé el primer vuelo que me trajera hasta acá…

Con una pausada elegancia, Hyde se quitó los anteojos y el cubrebocas, revelando su rostro, que a pesar del cansado paso de los años, seguía conservando esa ternura tan característica de él.

— ¿Desde Osaka? ¡Estás loco! — exclamé, observando la pequeña maleta que el pequeño vocal sostenía en su mano.

— No Yuki, no estoy loco. Solo quería verte.

— Oh…

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro...

Me hice a un lado para que Hyde entrara en mi habitación. Pero en el momento en que cerré la puerta, fui acorralado por su cuerpo contra la pared, y sin tener oportunidad para replicar su acción, Hyde comenzó a besarme con gran intensidad.

La sorpresa me dejo sin palabras y sin pensamientos.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? — me pregunto con suavidad una vez que sus labios se separaron de los míos. Podía sentir sus pequeñas manos recorrer mi espalda por encima de la camiseta. 

— ¿Ehh?... estaba... durmiendo — respondí desconcertado, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Tú durmiendo tan temprano? ¿Qué pasa contigo? — se burló — ¡Antes podías estar toda una noche sin dormir, Yukihiro!

— Tú lo has dicho,_ “antes”_... — respondí mientras lo veía quitarse la gruesa gabardina —. Es la edad supongo…

Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la cual me contagio haciéndome sonreír también. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que Hyde se despojó de su camiseta, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

— Espera ¡¿qué se supone que haces?! — exclamé, observando como lanzaba la prenda en algún lugar de la habitación. Hyde me dirigió una mirada incrédula.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — respondió señalando lo obvio. Deduje que tenía una expresión idiota en el rostro, pues Hyde rio divertido. A continuación, volvió a acorralarme contra la pared, esta vez para besar mi cuello con gran delicadeza.

El simple roce de sus labios contra mi piel, despertaba todo en mí.

Correspondiendo esta vez a sus besos y a sus caricias, me dedique a abrazarlo y a pegarlo a mi cuerpo lo más posible; podía sentir nuestra temperatura elevarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Pero al parecer la edad no es problema para ti en cuanto esto ¿cierto? — susurro en mi oído, acariciando mi creciente deseo sobre la ropa interior.

Solté una tímida carcajada ante su comentario. Pero tenía razón. 

La edad nunca sería un impedimento, porque ese era el efecto que Hyde seguía provocando en mí. 

  


*******

Una hora más tarde, Hyde y yo nos encontrábamos acurrucados entre las cobijas, conversando en medio del silencio de la habitación.

Nuestra relación era extraña. Ni siquiera podía decirse que existía algo concreto entre nosotros, pues en ocasiones había semanas o incluso meses que no podíamos vernos, siendo las llamadas o la mensajería instantánea nuestra única forma de comunicación; todo a causa de nuestras múltiples actividades (su adicción al trabajo había superado a la de Tetsuya por mucho). 

Por su puesto que esto me deprimía un poco, lamentando el hecho de no poder pasar más tiempo juntos, y por supuesto, me era imposible no extrañarlo a morir. 

Sin embargo, lo único que sabíamos era que cada vez que teníamos oportunidad, estábamos juntos, compartiendo aquella soledad que los músicos estábamos destinados a llevar sobre nuestros hombros.

Tener al pequeño Hyde conmigo en esos momentos me reconfortaba enormemente, al escuchar su voz y su risa, al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero había algo que no me quedaba claro del todo.

— Haido… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta salió de mis labios de manera espontánea, sin pensarlo y sin percatarme de lo rudo que había sonado. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te dio gusto verme? — cuestiono Hyde incorporándose sobre la cama, parecía un poco dolido por mi pregunta estúpida.

— ¡No es eso! estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, créeme… — dije avergonzado, también incorporándome —. Es solo que… tu visita fue inesperada, eso es todo.

— Entiendo, Yuki — sonrió aliviado —. Te mostraré la razón… 

Hyde entonces saltó de la cama para buscar su teléfono entre sus cosas.

No dejaba de sorprenderme toda la energía que guardaba en su pequeño cuerpo, demostrando que ni su presentación de horas atrás, ni su viaje desde Osaka, ni siquiera el haber tenido sexo conmigo le había afectado en absoluto. Yo a diferencia de él, estaba agotado.

— Sakura me envió esto la tarde anterior, solo unas horas antes de mi presentación — dijo, mostrándome en su teléfono aquel artículo digital de_ BARKS_ donde mostraban nítidas fotografías de mi presentación en cuestión —. Y te confieso Yuki, que me fue imposible concentrarme después de ver tus piernas en esas fotos…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el atuendo infame, la raíz de todas las burlas y locuras del día anterior. 

— No puede ser… ¿Tú también? — suspiré, encontrando de repente la situación en extremo cómica. Hyde me miró extrañado.

— ¿Yo también_ qué_? ¿De qué hablas? 

Entonces le conté todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, las llamadas, los mensajes, los comentarios, las burlas, las confesiones amorosas. Todo. 

— Cielos Yuki, creo que no tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en las personas... — dijo Hyde, sonriendo con ternura.

Lo miré confundido.

— ¿Recuerdas ese día hace 18 años en el_ Zepp Osaka,_ durante nuestra gira del álbum_ Real?_ — prosiguió —_ ¿_Cuándo saliste a tocar sin camiseta la canción final y luego te lanzaste al público? ¡Casi morías a manos de los fans!

Solté una risita, por supuesto que me acordaba. La idea de salir sin camiseta también llego de manera espontánea a mi mente esa noche, provocando sórdidos gritos de emoción entre los fans. Incluso Tetsu y Ken se habían sorprendido, y en cuanto a Hyde... esa noche también me había acorralado contra la pared al llegar a nuestro camerino después del concierto.

— Tal vez toda esta euforia se deba a que hiciste algo inesperado — concluyó él —. Tú, una persona tan reservada y silenciosa, cantando y danzando con un atuendo revelador, al más puro estilo de Atsushi Sakurai... ¡Era lógico que las personas se volvieran locas por ti!

— Vamos Haido, creo que es un poco exagerado decir eso… — señalé apenado.

— ¡Claro que no! puedo jurarte que de haberte quitado la camisa y mostrado tus piernas al mismo tiempo, habría cancelado mis presentaciones habría venido enseguida a verte — afirmó enérgicamente —. Aunque no lo quieras creer, eres un hombre atractivo, Yukihiro.

— ¿Aún si estoy a punto de cumplir 50 años?

— No me importa, me seguirás gustando igual…

Una respuesta simple y sencilla, la cual me impregno de tranquilidad en toda esta situación. Hyde siempre tuvo esa extraordinaria capacidad.

— Por cierto Yuki, puedes escribirle en la mañana a ese tal Daigo de que estas saliendo con alguien más.

— ¿Escribirle?

— Así es, porque vendrás conmigo a Osaka, además no puedo dejar mi gira a medias…

Sonreí. Sabía que no podía discutir con Hyde al respecto. 

— Vayamos a dormir entonces, ya es muy tarde…

De pronto, el teléfono de Hyde comenzó a sonar fuertemente al ritmo de la canción_ “Husk”_ de Gastunk, espantándome terriblemente.

— Debes quitarle esa maldita música a tu tono de mensaje — gruñí, sintiendo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo a causa del susto — ¿Quién rayos es?

— Es un mensaje de Tetchan — contestó, revisando el aparato.

— ¿A esta hora? — el reloj de mi teléfono marcaba las 3:33 de la madrugada, la hora del terror — ¿¡Y qué diablos quiere!?

— Me pide que no haga planes para diciembre, pues tiene una sorpresa para nosotros y Ken — respondió Hyde colocando el suyo sobre la mesita de noche.

— Me escribió lo mismo hace rato — dije mientras volvía a acostame —. Y en serio no puedo entender su manía de mandar mensajes en medio de la madruga, da un poco de miedo.

— A mí también, pero ya conoces a Tetchan — comento, acomodándose entre mis brazos —. Dios, solo espero que no sea otro concierto de aniversario de Laruku.

— O una presentación navideña... — agregué.

Nos miramos en silencio durante varios segundos ante esa posibilidad.

Entonces ambos comenzamos a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Nah! no creo que sea eso — dijimos al unísono entre risas.

— Tal vez solo sea lo quiera invitarnos a cenar, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Seguro que sí!

No podía sentirme más feliz.

Después de todo, aquel atuendo y el mostrar mis piernas en público habían sido las ideas más brillantes de todo el mundo.

Sin duda alguna.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas referencias...
> 
> 1\. Este es el artículo que se menciona en el fic:
> 
> https://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000157968
> 
> 2\. Y no es broma, he encontado muchos fan arts como estos, sobre Yuki y su atuendo en twitter XD
> 
> https://twitter.com/kyomikan/status/1048854779001155584?s=17
> 
> 3\. Esto es mas que tierno x3 
> 
> https://hideko-ogawasan.tumblr.com/image/179307104241


End file.
